herofandomcom-20200223-history
Sykes
Sykes is Oscar 's friend and Puffer fish boss and manager in Shark Tal''e. He is voiced by Martin Scoresese Role Sykes is the manager of the Whale Wash where Oscar is employed. He and Oscar have a history before the movie is introduced; due to Oscar's constant get-rich-quick schemes, he owes Sykes over five thousand clams in debt and Oscar doesn't appear to be bothered by this. We learn that Sykes is also employed as a henchman for Don Lino, the head of a mafia group of sharks. It is revealed here that, much like he and Oscar, Sykes and Lino have a history together, as the latter is quoted by saying, "Now, you and me, we worked together a long, long, long time." Sykes' constant interruptions and neurotic wincing did not make for such a smooth meeting, and this did not improve when Don Lino mentioned that his two sons, Frankie and Lenny, will someday run the reef. While comfortable with being under Frankie's command, Sykes was skeptical in working for Lenny. Ultimately, Sykes is fired by Don Lino after disrespecting Lenny's effiminate behavior. Under pressure from his recent termination, Sykes orders Oscar to take the five thousand clams to the racetrack the next day in order to pay for Don Lino's protection (and also so that he would not order an attack on the Whale Wash). The situation gets rocky when Oscar blows the five thousand clams on a seahorse instead of paying it directly to Sykes. After blowing up, literally and figuratively, he commands Ernie and Bernie (his own henchmen) to, ''"put him in the deepest hole in the ocean." and then he pops a pink balloon that belongs to a pink fish child with his spines sticking out. Later on, after Oscar's bogus story about murdering Frankie, Sykes (without the knowledge of the truth behind the lie) becomes his manager and spends his time partying with Oscar. He appears to let his position go to his head, claiming to be 'untouchable'. Everything appeared to be fine for Sykes while Oscar was famous, but things began to go downhill after Don's sharks kidnapped Angie, the receptionist at the Whale Wash and Oscar's love interest. It is here that a Sykes finally discovers the truth behind Frankie's death through Lenny's not-so discreet confession. Sykes is horrified to discover this (particularly after he had previously yelled to Lino over the phone to shut up). Now back to his neurotic, wincing old self, Sykes accompanies Oscar and Lenny (disguised as a dolphin) to a sit-down with Don Lino's mafia group. This leads into a drawn-out battle between Oscar and Don Lino, which ultimately ends in the Whale Wash. During the films epilogue, Sykes and Oscar are now co-owners of the Whale Wash, which has become frequented by both whales and sharks. He appeared to have been inspired by Oscar's sassy behaviour as he tries to scat with Don Lino. Personality Sykes is viewed as being very neurotic and easily stressed with a short temper. This is shown whenever he inflates to a large size, either through worry or rage. Sykes also winces and stutters whenever he finds himself in a pressing situation. He is seen as being quite insecure with his emotions and he easily lets his anxiety get the better of him. As well as this, Sykes appears to be quite a cowardly character as he finds it hard to stand up to Don Lino even though he should be used to the latters blunt attitude. Much like Oscar, Sykes easily lets situations and positions get to his head. This is shown when he becomes Oscar's manager and he becomes so egotistical that he is willing to berate Don Lino and claim that he is 'untouchable'. He even tells Lino that he needs to start paying him protection. Despite all of his negative traits, Sykes is not entirely bad. He is actually quite a humorous character and he, along with Ernie and Bernie, provides a lot of the film's humor. As well as this, he appears to be very loyal to his friends, such as when he is willing to protect Oscar despite his learing about his over-emphasized lie. Deep down inside, Sykes seems to be a nice guy as he instructs Ernie and Bernie to go easy on Oscar after banishing him to the Wastelands. Sykes is also, apparently, well-organized, although this is most likely just said by Oscar so that he would get out of paying for his various debts. Gallery Shark-tale-disneyscreencaps.com-991.jpg|Sykes whining during his meeting with Lino Sykes_flies_into_Titanic_Rose_Portrait.jpg|Sykes sent flying into Titanic Rose Portrait Shark-tale-disneyscreencaps com-1512.jpg|Oscar scats a fin shake with Sykes Shark-tale-disneyscreencaps.com-1577.jpg|"Look, I have to start paying Don Lino protection. So everything you owe me, you owe him." Sykes frustrated with Oscar.jpg|Sykes frustrated with Oscar's bumbling I'm givin ya 24 hrs to pay up Oscar.jpg|"Cause I like you, I'm givin' ya 24 hours to pay up!" Bring_my_5000_clams_tomorrow_or_else.jpg|"Bring my 5000 clams to the track tomorrow, or else." Vlcsnap-2015-12-21-16h40m19s659.png|"You had the money to pay me back, and you bet it anyway?! GIMME THAT!!!" Sykes sees Lucky day lose the race.jpg|Sykes furiously sees Lucky Day lose the race, costing all the money Oscar bet. Oscar_and_Sykes_make_a_deal.jpg|Oscar agrees for Sykes to be his manger to profit his new image. Sykes_parties_at_Oscar's_penthouse.jpg|Sykes parties at Oscar's new penthouse. Untouchable_Sykes.jpg|"The Sharkslayer made me his manager. So I'm now what I call.."untouchable."" Shut_up_Lino_SHUT_UP.jpg|"Hey, that's good! I like that! Shut up, Lino! SHUT UP!" Who's_your_puffdaddy?.jpg|"Cmon, Now who's your puff daddy? Takes care of you?" Shark-tale-disneyscreencaps_com-5915.jpg|"Oh the shark bites...with his teeth dear...and then Oscar...kicked his butt" Sykes is horrified to discover Oscar is a phony.jpg|Sykes horrified to discover that Oscar's a phony. Sykes trying very hard not to puff up.jpg|Sykes at the sit-down, trying very hard not to puff up. Oscar Lenny & Sykes Laughing.jpg|Oscar Lenny and Sykes laughing Group_hug_Sykes.jpg|"Group hug." Sykes_zapped.jpg|Sykes accidentally zapped Forget_it_the_moment's_gone.jpg|"Forget it. The moment's gone." Shark-tale-disneyscreencaps com-9338.jpg|Sykes promotes Oscar as co-manager. Shark-tale-disneyscreencaps com-9351.jpg Sykes_scatting_with_Lino.jpg|Sykes scatting with Lino Sykes sheepishly apologizes.png|Sykes sheepishly apologizes Category:Fish Category:Aquatic Heroes Category:Animal Heroes Category:Male Heroes Category:Anti Hero Category:Villains turned to the Good Side Category:DreamWorks Heroes Category:Movie Heroes Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Rebellion Heroes Category:Greedy Heroes Category:Bosses Category:Comedic Heroes Category:Heroic Jerks Category:Neutral Good Category:Cowards Category:True Neutral Category:Good Hearted Bastards Category:Redeemed Heroes Category:Comic Relief Category:Chaotic Good Category:Wrathful Heroes Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Heroic Power Hungry Category:Pawn of the Villain Category:Control Freaks Category:Sea Creatures Category:Heroic Disciplinarians Category:Pessimists Turned Optimists Category:Serious Heroes Category:Insecure Heroes Category:Heroic Flatuents Category:Paranoid Heroes Category:False Antagonist Category:Heroic Xenophobes Category:Deal Makers Category:Failure-Intolerant Heroes Category:Anthropomorphic Characters Category:Reluctant Heroes Category:Heroic Dictator Category:Antagonist Heroes Category:Sophisticated Heroes Category:Egomaniacs Category:Weaklings Category:On & Off Heroes